Daybreak Town
Daybreak Town is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts χ and Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ and serves as the hub for the player. The town is similar in appearance to Radiant Garden and Traverse Town. Story ''Kingdom Hearts χ chi After first arriving at Daybreak Town from Dive to the Heart, the player is immediately attacked by a Darkside, which steps out of a corridor of darkness. The player is rescued by the Foreteller of the chosen Union who repels the Darkside and vanishes alongside with it in the corridor. Chirithy, who arrived together with the Foreteller, explains to the player that the world is being covered in darkness and the only way to protect it, is to collect light and defeat the Heartless with the Keyblade. He promises to look after the player and teach him many things. Chirithy further explains that the Keyblade the player uses is in an incomplete state, so it needs something to draw its power from, namely from the Cards, called "fragments" by him. When Chirithy leaves, the player tries to pick up his first card, but is interrupted by a Moogle, who claims the card belongs to him but is willing to trade it. With his newly found power, the player is able to defeat three Shadows that were roaming around the fountain square when the Foreteller returns through a portal from the Lanes Between. He acknowledges that the Keyblade is now strong enough to defeat weak Heartless but that it takes more to overcome the stronger ones. Like it has been summoned for this line the Darkside returns for a final assault as the Foreteller is gathering more members of his Union to demonstrate the power when those who fight the darkness join forces. After the Darkside is vanquished and the Foreteller is preparing to open a gateway he heeds a final warning to the player, explaining that not all who can fight against the darkness and seek to collect the light have intentions to bring peace to the world because they are collecting the light for their own greed. Chirithy returns once more, claiming that the darkness also emerged on other worlds the player now can go to, because the door to the outside world has been opened already. The player uses his Keyblade to open a portal by himself and leaves Daybreak Town. ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ The player returns to Daybreak Town on Chirithy's advice, and soon notices what appears to be a shooting star falling inside the town. The player goes to investigate, only to discover Donald and Goofy, who muse about their now broken Gummi Ship. The duo explain to the player that their ship was attacked by Gummi Enemies and after a short disagreement, enlist the player to aid them in collecting all the missing Gummi Blocks of their ship that were scattered when they crash landed. Some time later, the player returns to the site of the crash with a collection of Gummi Blocks. Donald and Goofy immediately set to work reassembling their spaceship. However, upon completion they realise that what they have constructed is in fact a Gummi Car, not a Gummi Ship. The duo express a need for more Gummi Blocks, so the player once again sets off through Daybreak Town to search. After some time, the population of Gummi Enemies begins to become sparse. This prompts Chirithy to urge the player to search for Gummi Blocks in other worlds. Upon returning to Daybreak Town, the player continues to search for Gummi Heartless in order to obtain more Gummi Blocks for the restoration of the Gummi Ship. After obtaining a particularly strangely-shaped Gummi Block from defeating a Black Gummi Copter, the player's progress is interrupted by the arrival of Mickey Mouse from out of the sky. After explaining that his Star Shard brought him to this world by surprise, Mickey introduces himself and inquires after Donald and Goofy's location. The player brings Mickey up to speed on events, and is introduced to Chip and Dale. Mickey announces that he has something to do, and it is soon agreed that Chip and Dale will follow the player to rendezvous with Donald and Goofy. Once the trio have departed, Mickey muses that it was not the Star Shard that brought him to Daybreak Town and that something else is going on. Some time later, the player reconvenes with Donald and Goofy to present them with more Gummi Blocks. The duo set to work on restoring their spaceship, but manage only to create a Gummi Boat. It appears that engine parts are lacking, so the player once again departs to another world to collect Gummi Blocks. After a time, the player returns to Daybreak Town again, and resumes collecting Gummi Blocks. Soon enough, adequate Gummi Blocks have been collected, and the player goes to see the group from Disney Castle off. After a last minute drama, they set off into the air and depart Daybreak Town. The player is once again left alone with Chirithy. Before departing, the cutscene shows the Gummi Block-collecting Moogle having completed its quest. The finishing piece: a giant Moogle-shaped spaceship, with which the Moogle intends to travel to other worlds to set up shop. The player returns to Daybreak Town at the urging of Chirithy, who then proceeds to tell the player the story of his birth. Chirithy had been born into a world filled with light, not darkness. His master had smiled on him. Chirithy says nothing more, however, so instead the player is obliged to search for Chirithy in Daybreak Town. When the two reconvene, Chirithy explains how everything at that time had come to be. It weaves the tale of the Master of Masters, and how they had bestowed on five of their six apprentices, a tome each from the Book of Prophecies. These five apprentices became known as the Foretellers. When they read the tomes, they are shocked by the final entry, which discussed the expiration of light as a result of a great battle, which would take place in a fated land. Chirithy goes on to explain that to prevent the battle from taking place, the Foretellers drew on powers from the future, in the form of Medals, to protect the light. It adds that while the Foretellers share the same end goal, they do not share the same path to that goal. Chirithy then advises the player not to lose sight of their own path. Some time later, Chirithy sends the player to other worlds to eliminate the mysterious Darkball Heartless. When the player returns again to Daybreak Town, Chirithy excuses itself to go to inquire after the origins of the Darkball Heartless. The player decides to kill time in the meanwhile. Characters Enemies Heartless Raid Bosses Category:Places Category:Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Worlds